


Patched Up

by Healy



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jigen gets in a scrape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patched Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [virusq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/gifts).



Jigen clutched his stomach and slumped to the ground. “I’m not gonna make it…”

“Don’t say stuff like that,” said Lupin. “We’ve gotten out of worse scrapes before.” He held out his hand; Jigen took it.

“Y’know… you could always leave me behind, save yourself.”

“Out of the question,” Lupin replied, and helped Jigen up.

What happened next, Jigen couldn’t recall. He only remembered a blur of bullets and screams. He woke up the next morning in a hospital bed, Lupin reading a newspaper nearby.

“Glad you’re up,” he said. “Felling okay?”

“Never been better.” And it was the truth.


End file.
